liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Forehead (044)
Forehead, A.K.A. Experiment 044, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to sing barbershop tunes annoyingly off-key. His one true place is with Mrs. Hasagawa as one of her "cats". Bio Experiment 044 was the 44th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to agonize his victims with annoying off-key barbershop tunes. 044 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Against statistically unlikely (but not impossible) odds, several experiment pods landed in one location: Mrs. Hasagawa's yard, 044's pod being one of them. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series At an unknown point, Mrs. Hasagawa mistook 044's pod for an apricot and washed it, activating the experiment. However, as 044 was not a very evil or destructive experiment, he was able to live a peaceful life with her, due to the latter seeing the former as a mere stray cat who needed a home. When Lilo and Stitch discovered that Mrs. Hasagawa kept several experiments as pets, they thought they were a danger to her and, along with Jumba and Pleakley, decided to capture them all. When Stitch ran by, 044 grabbed him and started singing barbershop style music off-key, while also explaining that this was his primary function, though Stitch eventually managed to break free. 044 was then captured by unknown means. 044 and the other experiments were about to be taken away, but were returned to Mrs. Hasagawa when Lilo and Stitch saw how much she cared for them. 044 was then named Forehead. In "Woops", Forehead was oddly seen as one of the captive experiments in Hämsterviel's prison cell, although he is barely seen, suggesting Gantu caught Forehead, but this was an error. Forehead was then sent back to Gantu after Experiment 600 caused mischief and nearly blew Hämsterviel's cover to the prison guards. The Origin of Stitch Forehead was one of the experiments that was gliding on the screen, but he is 564 instead of 044. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Forehead, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Forehead participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, but it is unknown what he did. He probably agonized Leroys with his off-key singing. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Forehead can be seen in the audience cheering. Biology Appearance Forehead is a pink, four-headed mustached experiment with white markings on each head and his chest and stomach, four arms and four red bow ties on his necks. Even though Forehead is a single entity, it is unconfirmed whether or not each of his heads possesses its own consciousness. However, it is worth mentioning that Forehead refers to himself in third person as "we", not "I" or "me", hinting that each head may indeed have its own consciousness. Special Abilities Forehead can speak fluently and sing barbershop songs off-key by singing out of tune. Trivia *Forehead is one of the few known experiments that can speak fluently. *Forehead's pod color is green. *In "Woops", Forehead erroneously appeared with Gantu's other captive experiments, although he is barely seen, but he was already living with Mrs. Hasagawa, and Lilo and Stitch discovered him while Gantu was asleep. *Forehead is one of three known experiments that has more than one head, the other two being Swapper and 627, both having two heads, though 627 usually only appears with one head. With a total of four heads, Forehead has the most heads out of any known experiment. *Forehead is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of ''Leroy & Stitch. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Mrs. Hasagawa's Cats ScreenCapture 02.png|Forehead's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2013-02-04-13h29m15s246.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-24-12h44m10s47.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-24-12h45m04s86.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-23-12h43m45s12.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-09-17h08m26s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-24-12h43m12s164.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-14h20m09s68.png ScreenCapture 14.01.14 17-41-44.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-04-09h30m09s175.png Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h37m36s97.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-48-30.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h37m58s79.png The Origin of Stitch'' The Origin Of Stitch Forehead.jpg|Misidentified as Experiment 564 (Lotis Wife) Miscellaneous Panes15.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:0-Series Category:Mrs. Hasagawa's experiments Category:Males Category:Talking experiments Category:Season 2 Experiments Category:Experiments Activated On-Screen